The Perfect Square
by 21me21
Summary: Love triangles were difficult enough to deal with but what if you add another person to the picture? Would it be a love square? All Hinata knew was that things just got real...
1. The Beginning

"_Hi! You have reached the voicemail of-"_

The recording was violently cut off as the phone was slammed back onto the receiver. Slim fingers dialed the numbers for Sakura Harano's cell phone. Hinata waited with bated breath as the phone started ringing.

'_Please, please pick up_.' Hinata thought.

_ "Hi! You have reached the voicemail of Sak-"_

Hinata slammed the phone on the receiver once more before getting up off the couch. She paced the living room for a few seconds that felt like hours to her before sitting back on the couch. As she was about to pick up the phone, the phone gave a shrill ring startling her for a few seconds before she quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked breathless.

"Hinata," Neji's voice said over the phone his voice laced with concern and worry as well as with anger, "I heard you were-"

"I'm sorry Neji! I can't talk right now." Hinata said cutting Neji off. She quickly hanged up the phone as Neji protested.

Hinata stared aghast at the phone. '_He's going to kill me the next time he sees me. He's probably on his way over_.' Hinata played with her fingers anxiously. She needed to talk to Sakura as quickly as possible. If she didn't, these crazy emotions rioting around would make her do crazier things outside of her norm. Maybe it was because of what happened to her today. But she shouldn't have been so easily riled up.

The phone rang. Hinata debated on whether she should pick up the phone, afraid that Neji would be on the other end with a prepared diatribe. She hesitated for a few more seconds before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hinata what's wrong? You've been calling me for the past half hour and then Neji just called absolutely livid. What's going on? And were u really in a-"

"Sakura! You called! I have the most amazing thing to tell you! It's really good news!" Hinata said excitedly into the phone.

"What?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Well today I almost got run over-"

"That's not good news, Hinata."

"-and I was saved! I was saved by the love of my life! You should have been there it was the most beautiful thing ever." Hinata finished wistfully.

On the other end of the line, Sakura gave a worried frown. Maybe she had a concussion… "Hinata what happened?"

"He saved my life. He's my knight in shining armor, my angel coming to give me salvation. He's the one, Sakura. I can feel it!"

"Hinata! What the fuck happened to you? You didn't join another cult did you?" Sakura asked. She was getting slightly scared. Hinata never acted so…like this before. She couldn't even find a word to describe it.

"It wasn't a cult!"

She wasn't being serious was she?

"And no I did not join any cults! Nor will I ever!"

Sakura gave a tired sigh. She had just come from working a coworker's shift and she just wanted to go home and sleep. She didn't want to deal with an irrational Hinata, obviously this Hinata's emotion were beyond frazzled even more so than when she was emotional. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as Hinata began telling her the story.

_ Hinata was walking back from the grocery store close to her apartment. Lately, she realized after it was pointed to her by Neji, her thoughts were preoccupied making her careless and sloppy in her work at the Hyuuga Corporation. Her thoughts were consumed by three things that were intricately intertwined with each other: her father, marriage, and taking over the business. She thought she was hiding it well and doing well at her job but if Neji noticed surely her father noticed. Her father watched her like a hawk at the corporation and she couldn't mess up. She looked up at the sky. Her father was the cause of her performance lately. That meeting that she had with him had left her more shaken than she would have liked._

_ Her father simply told her if she did not get serious about someone soon he would find somebody for her and if she was to find somebody, he would prefer for her choice to be a potential business partner and younger than thirty. She was doing well in the corporation but before he named her the next heir-_that _had left her speechless-he would like to see her settled. He told her bluntly that he wanted to retire so that he could play with the grandchildren that would come from Neji's-Neji already being happily married to Tenten- and her marriage before they were thirty. He didn't mention Hanabi because she was still too young to start worrying about such things, being that she was in college. _

_She didn't understand why she had to get married so quickly. Neji could give her father all the grandkids he wanted while she continued living her life: happy and single. Sure she wanted kids at one point, but she was only twenty-five. What was the rush? Or was her father reading those articles again? Surely he was unable to see the article about kids proving to be healthier when they came from parents younger than thirty due to something dealing with the sperms and eggs. She tried her hardest to make sure he didn't see that article. She even bought a dog that she made sure was notorious for shredding newspapers-the dog didn't tear newspapers anymore, was actually frightened to, and she always wondered what her father had done- and disconnected the internet wired throughout the house and the job. She knew he had to have found out some way because he said that her choice had to be younger than thirty and they get kids before then. What was wrong with-_

"_Hey you crazy ass woman get out the street!" somebody yelled interrupting Hinata's thoughts causing her to stop and look back to see a flash of black before something tackled her to the ground._

_A horn blared as the sound of a car driving fast drove by also a "get out of the road you fucking sexy moron!" was heard._

'_Oh my God!' Hinata thought her eyes closed tightly shut as she was laid to rest on what felt like grass. 'I almost died!' _

"_Hey lady how many fingers am I holding?" somebody asked as something was roughly jammed into her side._

_Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw fingers in her face. She looked from the fingers to the owner and stared in awe at the man sitting next to her briefly noting it was his knees digging into her side. His tan face was shaped to perfection with a bright head of unnatural yellow hair as well as what looked to be three scars on each cheek. But none of those caught her eyes as much as his eyes did. They were the most amazing blue she had ever seen and she could not get herself to look or do anything else._

"_Dobe you're not helping her at all." A bored voice said. Hinata gave a quick glance to the person who she also briefly noted was good looking and was glaring daggers at her. "Are you stupid or what? Don't you know to look both ways before crossing the road?"_

_Somehow she knew he was talking to her but she could not bring herself to answer the rude person. The beautiful blond was shoving three fingers in her face again._

"_Th-th-three." She finally answered, whispering. "Th-th-thank you for-for s-saving my l-life."_

"_What was that? Didn't hear you," he said tilting his head even closer to Hinata._

_Hinata realizing that he was close enough to kiss her began blushing a crimson red. Being unable to handle the close proximity, she slipped into unconsciousness but not before hearing: "Sasuke! She fainted! I swear to God I didn't do anything! What do I do?"_

"_Shut up dobe. I'm calling the paramedics."_

"And that's why I'm still alive today!" Hinata ended happily.

"Did you get their names? You should thank them properly." Sakura offered happy those two men were there.

"No…I didn't-I don't-I didn't even think of that!" Hinata thought dejectedly coming to a realization. "I won't see him again!"

"Yeah probably not but at least you were able to meet them. You could have died and never have met the love of your life."

'_Gawd she could be so blunt sometimes.'_

A pounding on her door and her name being shouted was heard.

'_Crap_.'

"Sakura I have to go. Neji is here."

"Okay I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah," Hinata said.

"Wait! Hinata how did you get out of the hos-" Sakura was cut short as Hinata hanged up the phone.

She gulped before getting up and opening the door for Neji.

Neji shoved the door forcefully open due to Hinata moving to slow for him. He slammed the door closed, grabbed Hinata and threw her over his shoulder as he headed toward the balcony.

"Neji! Let go of me! What are you doing get away from the balcony." Hinata began struggling earnestly as she saw the approaching balcony.

Neji looked outside to make sure there weren't any witnesses before holding Hinata upside down over the sidewalk by her ankles.

"You want to die so quickly huh? Let me help you out Hinata." Neji said with a bored expression on his face.

"I didn't mean it!" Hinata screamed crying. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I swear! Please just let me go."

"That's good, but are you sorry for hanging up on me?" Neji asked suddenly jerking his hand up and down.

Hinata immediately stopped crying, struggling, and apologizing to give Neji her fiercest glare, which he ignored. "Are you serious?"

"Quite so. Nobody hangs up on this Neji without suffering consequences."

"Well then, no I am not sorry I did hang up on you. In fact I am quite happy with myself because it just proves to me that you are not as important or scary-"

_'Not important? Not scary?' _Neji thought as he accidentally dropped Hinata.

"Neji!" Hinata screamed as she fell all the way down.

_'Will nobody save me? Is this how I'm going to die after only recently meeting my soul mate?' _These and other similar thoughts were traveling around her mind as she fell to her death.

"Hinata! Would you shut the hell up? You're on the ground level! How the hell is it you're still screaming like you're falling from a fifteen story building? And for heaven's sake you just had to scream my name? Now the neighbors know my name!"

Hinata's only coherent thought as she looked around: _Now that stupid song will be stuck in my head._

Hinata glared at Neji's retreating figure before getting up and heading towards her apartment.

_'Maybe I do need a husband so he can protect me from the devil's many spawns walking the Earth.'_

_10987654321_

Hinata laid in bed looking out the window. The luminous full moon gave off an ethereal glow lighting up Hinata's normally dark room.

Hinata sighed before turning her back to the moon but not after wishing, "I wish to see the love of my life again."

12345678910

Hinata looked at the time and gave a sigh of relief. Lunch time. It was time for her to go meet Sakura at their usual shindig. Hinata quickly straightened her office. She looked around her office for her purse as she put on her Gracia faux leather nude and black pumps, which was a normal habit for her to lose her purse and take off her heels once she was alone in her office.

There was a knock on Hinata's door before Neji peeked his head in. Her eyes instantly narrowed on him. _'Since when did Neji start knocking on my door before bursting into my office? He's hiding something from me.'_

"Where are you going?" Neji asked as he sauntered into the room.

_'Ah, there's the Neji I know. Maybe I was just hallucinating…'_

"Sakura and I are going to lunch," Hinata said picking up her purse and heading towards the door.

Neji followed Hinata out her office and watched her lock it. "The same place?"

"We haven't found anything better." she said walking to the elevator.

"Well…have fun and bring me back something sweet!" Neji shouted before the elevator closed.

Hinata was too busy looking forward to meeting Sakura that she didn't pay attention to the most obvious thing: Neji asked her to bring him something back sweet. The only time she ever saw him eat sweets was at his wedding and every time Tenten wasn't looking he would spit it out into one of the many napkins he had on his person. He didn't like sweets and he never trusted Hinata to carry out favors for him. The last time he did, his hair became an orange afro. Tenten didn't recognize him during their honeymoon and called the police on him when she saw him in their honeymoon suite. It was the most disastrous honeymoon ever.

10987654321

Hinata phone started ringing as she stood outside the restaurant. She looked through her bag and found it. Sakura's name along with her picture flashed across the screen.

"Yo," Hinata answered as she pushed the door open.

"Hinata!"

_'That voice does not belong to Sakura.' _Hinata thought and looked back in mid step. She gave a gasp of surprise. Hanabi was running toward her—in the thinnest heels ever—waving.

Hinata was too excited and did not see the person in front of her as she completed her step, effectively bumping into the person and causing him to spill his drink on himself. The hiss brought Hinata's attention to the situation.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! My sister called my name, which shocked me because she isn't supposed to be here yet, and she's here. I should have been paying attention! I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you! Anything you need I can afford!"

"Hanabi's here?" Sakura screamed into the phone. "Who are you apologizing to?"

'_Sakura!' _Hinata switched her cell phone to her other ear. "Oh my God! I'm sorry Sakura! I forgot about you but yes she's here! I accidentally bumped into somebody because I was distracted."

"You're that crazy ass lazy who doesn't know how to cross a street. I can see now that you're just a klutz." The person said.

Hinata whipped her head towards the voice. "You're that pompous jerk who was there!" Hinata eyes widened before covering her mouth with her free hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered before covering her mouth again.

The dude gave a smirk. "Never been called pompous. But a jerk? A hundred times before and a hundred times more. Is that anyway to treat the person who-"

"Sasuke-teme! You actually left me while I was in the bathroom? You made me pay for the bill!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I would have gotten away too…" He gave Hinata a pointed look which she ignored due to her attention being elsewhere.

"Hey! It's the chick who almost got killed yesterday!"

'_Did he have to say it like that?'_

"I never got your name, pretty lady."

Hinata blushed. "Hi-hi-hi-Hi-na-na-"

"Pretty lady? For the love of everything holy! Spit out your damn name _Hinata_." Sakura said from the phone.

"My name's Hinata," Hinata said in one breathe before looking down quickly.

"My name's Naruto! Believe it!" Naruto said with an enthusiasm Hinata found endearing. As though remembering the other person, Naruto clapped his hand on to Sasuke's shoulder—which Sasuke gave a grimace of disgust to—and with a little less enthusiasm, "And oh yeah this is Sasuke."

"Hinata invite them to dinner to thank them for saving your life!" Sakura squawked into the phone before hanging up.

"Oh…um can I get your numbers! I would like to thank you for saving my life with dinner at my place." Hinata said.

"You'll have to take Sasuke's because mines isn't working. It fell into my fish tank."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before firing out the digits.

"Would you wait! I wasn't ready!" Hinata said annoyed. "Okay. Now I'm ready."

Sasuke said it over in an even, insulting tone of pace.

"Hinata," Hanabi said as she finally reached them. "Who knew it was so hard to run in heels?"

They all looked down at Hanabi's thin, four inch heels, then back up and simply ignored her.

'_If she can run in heels…then she's a whore.'_

"Um…so I'll get into contact with you as soon as possible and set up the dinner as soon as I am free."

"Whoa! Wait a second! Hinata you've been whoring out while I was gone? You going on a date with two men at the same time? Are you guys going to have a threesome or something?" Hanabi asked curiously.

Hinata face paled before she began blushing. "Come on let's go, Hanabi." Hinata ushered Hanabi into the restaurant. "Um b-bye."

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

"Bye Hinata! See you soon!" Naruto said excitedly.

12345678910

"So Hinata," Sakura took a sip of her drink. "Where did all that stuff occur before you came to meet up with me?"

Hinata looked at Hanabi's drink remembering the whole incident. She had finished her own drink and she needed another one. Hanabi's fruit punch was just tempting her and Hanabi was in the bathroom… Hinata grabbed Hanabi's drink and finished it in one gulp. She wiped her lips daintily with a napkin. "Right outside."

"What? And you didn't tell me? I wanted to see them!"

"I'm sorry! I was panicking!"

"Hey what happened to my drink?" Hanabi asked as she sat down.

Hinata gave her an innocent expression. "You drank all of it before you went to the bathroom, remember?"

"No," Hanabi scowled.

"You were always so forgetful," Hinata sighed.

Hanabi shrugged. "True"

Sakura gave Hinata a shocked look which Hinata replied with a wink. Hanabi missed the interaction due to her calling the waitress for another drink.


	2. The Middle Pt I

"I think father is having secret parties," Hinata said from the back seat. "Or doing secret fun activities."

Neji was driving Hinata and Hanabi to Hiashi's house for one of the many family reunion dinners the Hyuuga had each month.

"I always knew you were stupid," Hanabi said from the passenger seat.

"No but seriously, I believe he is!"

Hinata looked up at the rearview mirror only to see Neji glaring at her.

"What's _wrong _with you?" Neji asked as though he had been trying to figure out what was wrong with Hinata for years and had finally given up.

"What?" Hinata asked startled.

Neji shook his head and did what he had wanted to do before: ignore Hinata's stupid question.

"You guys haven't seen those Toyota venza commercials?" she asked.

"I told you not to buy her a TV for her birthday," Hanabi sighed.

"I thought it would keep her up to date with what the Hyuuga's and our competition was doing and keep her up to date with the news. I didn't know she would actually get sucked into those stupid, inconveniently, convenient things they call commercials."

"Come on this is Hinata we are talking about! She believes everything! How do you think we trick her with the same trick every April's Fools Day?"

"Your right," Neji chuckled. "Every year we tell her the same thing."

"Hinata since we didn't throw you a birthday party on your birthday, we decided to throw a late surprise party for you but don't tell anybody I told you about it!"

"Just show up at so and so place at so and so time! She would always show up and the room would be dark and then a green light would come on!"

"And then that moving clown that only she thought was scary would come toward her and she would freak the hell out! She would run all the way to her apartment no matter how far!" Hanabi laughed.

Hinata meanwhile was in the back fuming.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about it in front of her! We would be forced to find a new joke to play on her!" Neji said thoughtfully.

"What? Hell no! Just send a different person! It wouldn't be the first time somebody said it in front of her!"

"True."

"I'm not talking to you guys for a whole week!" Hinata said angrily.

Of course they did not take her seriously.

"I give her the whole night before she cracks." Hanabi said.

"You're gonna lose because we are going to the family reunion and therefore she will be forced to talk to us within the hour we get there. We all know she sucks at the art of misdirection." Neji stated.

"True. True. But I still might win."

"We'll see."

2019181716151413121110

Hinata had successfully survived last night despite Neji's "prediction." She was proud of herself and had planned to avoid talking to Neji and Hanabi for the rest of the week and she was doing an excellent job, if the petulant looks from Neji and Hanabi were not telling.

"Hinata," Sakura said interrupting Hinata thoughts, "did you ever call the love of your life."

Hinata blinked and gasped. "No! I can't believe I forgot!"

"Hinata it's been a month!" Sakura said giving Hinata a disappointed look.

"But I've seen them, well only the rude one anyways, in passing. I'm beginning to think he's stalking me." Hinata said speculatively.

"Yea, sure he is," Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Call them right this minute and set it up for next weekend."

"Why not this weekend?" Hinata asked confused while searching for her phone in her purse.

"Because it's girl's weekend!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yea," Hinata said none too excitedly. She gave Sakura a triumphant smile as she held up her phone. The thought of what she was about to do with her phone finally caught up to her and her smile quickly dwindled away before it was replaced with a worried look.

"What's up?" Sakura asked, spending enough time outside her daydreams to notice Hinata's expressions.

"I'm scared to-to call," Hinata whispered looking down embarrassed.

"Fine," Sakura blew out before grabbing Hinata's phone. "I'll do it."

Hinata gave a hopeful look at Sakura.

"Well what's taking you so long? Dial the number and hand over the phone." Sakura said her patience wearing thin.

Hinata quickly did as she was told. Sakura didn't bother to look at the number or the name as she took the phone.

Sakura frowned then shoved the phone next to Hinata's ear. Hinata gave Sakura a wide-eyed look. Sakura smirked.

"Hello?" a voice said impatiently over the phone.

"H-h-h-hello," Hinata said clearly scared. She was met with a dial tone. She gaped at the phone before angrily jabbing at the buttons on her phone. She quickly put the phone by her ear and tapped her foot as she waited for Sasuke to answer his phone.

"What do you want? Can't you tell I don't want to talk to you?" Sasuke answered.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at a kid walking by who immediately burst into tears at her look. "My place. Eight o'clock. PM. Next Saturday. If I don't see you on my doorsteps…" Hinata trailed off before rapidly reciting her address. She did it twice to make sure before hanging up. "The fucking bastard." She muttered under her breathe before looking at Sakura.

Sakura was in a state of shock. Hinata cussed _and_ she was "rude." "No fucking way," Sakura whispered in awe.

10111213141151617181920

It was girl's weekend out and Hinata was not looking forward to it. This time they were going to the next town over for some weekend festival. Hinata glared at the suitcase as she zipped it close.

"This better be worthwhile." She said.

Someone knocked on her door. Annoyed, Hinata walked out her bedroom to the door. Seriously, Temari had a problem. She needed to stop coming earlier than she planned to. It was damn annoying sometimes.

"You're early and I'm not even rea-" Hinata stopped once she realized who was at the door. "Oh it's you." Hinata then proceeded glaring at the person fouling her place of living. Said person pushed his way in.

"You haven't been answering your phone."

"I haven't gotten any calls!" Hinata said making a beeline for her phone. "I can even show you, Sasuke." Sasuke's name was said in a mocking manner. She found her phone and shoved it in Sasuke's face. "See?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I _see_ a phone that isn't on."

Hinata looked at her phone and blushed. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"You should be," Sasuke said.

"I have some place to go; may I help you in anyway?" Hinata asked politely. She really wanted to take her garden pruners and decapitate Sasuke.

"We can't make it so I'm changing it to two weeks from today on Sunday." Sasuke said before walking past Hinata. "And we'll be here at twelve noon. Naruto wanted me to invite you to a shopping spree at Konoha's Mall next week Saturday." Sasuke left her apartment not caring at all if Hinata was okay with the change in plans.

Hinata eyes were twitching as she walked back to her room. She face-planted on to her bed and muttered, "Jerk monkey."

It sounded way better than jerk duck and she couldn't have said jerk chicken. That was a name of a food and she couldn't insult such a tasty sustenance!

2019181716151413121110

Hinata was getting ready for yet another night in the town the girls—being Temari, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten—chose for their girl's weekend. These occurrences happened on a monthly basis and had those who were married—Ino and Tenten—husbands disgruntled. Dealing with Shino and Neji before and after girl's weekend was a trying experience for Hinata, being as she had to work with one and was best friend to another. Although, she had avoided Neji all week so as not to talk to him—and would continue doing so next week—and that Shino was away on a business trip, this time it wasn't bad.

But still these girl's weekend, although fun, was really making it hard to have some alone time for herself. Every weekend she had to visit the Hyuuga mansion to appease her father and other family members, and every week night was spent with the company of her girl pals, boy pals, relatives, or work. She had no "me" time and the last time she did was in high school. Hinata needed a break. It had been years since she had one and now she had to go look for a husband now to give her father grandkids. Although treated like a son, if Neji were to get kids it would not be the same as having grandkids from the children of your own loins. Hinata snorted at the thought.

"Yo, Hinata! Get your ass out now! I know you're ready!" Temari said as she knocked on Hinata's door.

"I'm coming," Hinata said putting her earrings on and grabbing her purse before walking out the door.

Temari greeted her with a smile. "Now you get to suffer with me and Tenten as we wait for Sakura and Ino to finish get ready."

Hinata groaned. "They're still not ready?"

"When have they ever been ready on time?" Temari asked as she led the way to Sakura's room where both females were getting ready together as usual.

"I knew I should have soaked in that hot spring longer," Hinata said looking in the direction of the hot springs with regret. This was their last night at the hot springs hotel and she had to leave early tomorrow to take care of some loose ends at the company.

"You and me both," Temari said shaking her head. "You and me both."

1011121314151617181920

Hinata was lost. She didn't know how it happened, she just knew that Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura was right in front of her a while ago and had seemed to disappear in thin air.

Hinata mumbled an apology as she bumped into the stranger.

"Of course you never watch where you're going," came the voice of the stranger.

Hinata blushed looking up and saw that it was Sasuke. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the festival," Sasuke said in an 'is-it-not-obvious' tone of voice.

Hinata looked down embarrassed.

"Sasuke! You almost got separated from me!" came Naruto's boisterous voice.

"The horror," Sasuke's voice was filled with sarcasm.

Hinata gave a little laugh before Sasuke scowled at her.

"Hinata what brings you here?" Naruto asked giving me a hug.

Hinata became redder than a tomato. "I'm with my friends to-to enjoy the festival."

Naruto nodded his head satisfied and then looked around. "So where are your friends? I want to meet them."

"I-I lost them in-in the crowd." Hinata said once again searching the crowds for bright pink hair.

"Oh. Well you can hang with us!" Naruto said excited as he dragged Hinata to the nearest ride which was a roller coaster that Hinata had avoided successfully so far. "Sasuke wouldn't ride with me on this ride." Naruto looked and whispered—quite loudly, "I think he's scared."

Sasuke slapped the back of Naruto's head. "I'm not scared Dobe. I just don't want to go."

Naruto rubbed his sore head and grumbled, "I know you're a big scaredy cat and don't want to ride any of the rides because of it."

Sasuke glared at him before standing in line to the roller coaster. Hinata glared at Sasuke as he glared at Naruto. Great, just great, now she had to go on the roller coaster, if only to be able to sit next to Naruto. Hopefully, Naruto would get impatient with the long wait. Hopefully.

2019181716151413121110

Hinata didn't get to sit next to Naruto but she did get to sit next to Sasuke. And Naruto sat next to a girl who kept sprouting facts about the roller coaster, which she only knew about the deaths and accidents that occurred. Before the ride started, Hinata was whimpering until, which she was still shocked about, Sasuke gave her a comforting pat on her hand.

They were now walking around the area. Hinata suddenly ran for a cart that was selling cotton candy and ice cream.

Hinata was ecstatic. It was rare for her to get sweets due to her demanding job. "I'll take vanilla ice-cream and a cotton candy bag."

The young man gave her a smile. "Give me a kiss and it's free."

Hinata looked at the guy dumbfounded. "Wh-what?"

Sasuke had stopped by the cart in time to hear that. He turned and glared at the boy and said in one of his coldest voices, "She'll only be kissing one person here."

Hinata looked at Sasuke flabbergasted and the young man quickly handed Hinata's order before dragging his cart elsewhere. Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"Oh man! The cart's leaving!" Naruto kindly pointed out as he finally emerged from the crowd.

"Let's go." Sasuke said walking away.

"What?" Naruto screamed running after him. "Speak up! It's loud and I can't hear you."

Hinata numbly followed along, secretly enjoying her snacks. "B-but we didn't pay."

"And?" Sasuke asked herding Hinata and Naruto to a decent spot.

"Where are we going now?" Naruto asked looking longingly at the ramen stand he spotted.

"Hn."

"I don't know. Sasuke's pushing us somewhere."

"Can I get some ramen? Please Sasuke!" Naruto begged with tears forming in his eyes and holding a fat frog purse that looked oddly sad, next to his face.

Hinata watched, as Sasuke seemed to survey his surroundings.

"Do what you want dobe but this chick and I are going to that hill right there." Sasuke said the last part slowly and pointed in the direction of a hill surrounded by trees.

_That chick?_ If Hinata was not enjoying her ice-cream, she would have thrown it at his crotch so that there would be a stain. People would have laughed and enjoyed that. Hinata looked at the hill. _That's kinda far to be going to look at fireworks._

In no time, they reached the spot Sasuke chose. Hinata plopped onto the grass.

"So-" Hinata began.

"Stay here." Sasuke said and disappeared.

Hinata gaped at the spot where Sasuke should have been standing. "Why you no good son of a-son of a-" Hinata didn't want to insult Sasuke's mother. It couldn't be her fault for the disastrous outcome that would be Sasuke. Hinata contemplated whether she should move from her spot to find her friends and face Sasuke's wrath or just stay put like the good girl she was. This was Sasuke. Of course she was going to move.

Hinata stood up just as there was a big boom. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs and quickly dropped to the ground in a fetal position. There were a couple of booms before Hinata realized that nobody was throwing grenades and bombs at her for the sheer hell of it. She slowly got up and realized that those bombs were fireworks. Hinata stared at the sky dumbfounded. What on earth made her think that the booms she heard were bombs? Oh yea, she thought it was Sasuke's wrath in full force. Speaking of the devil...where was-

"Boo." She heard behind her. Hinata quickly jumped up and kicked the person in the face—all while screaming at the top of her lungs again.

The sound of laughter penetrated her terror-induced mind.

"Sasuke you were just kicked in the face!" Naruto laughed out holding his stomach before he fell to the ground.

_Sasuke? _

Hinata looked down at the person holding their face and sure enough the telltale signs that characterized Sasuke made themselves known. Hinata was even more scared.

She kneeled next to Sasuke's side trying to remove his hands. "Sasuke I'm so-so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I'm sorry please let me make it up to you!"

Sasuke calmly removed his hands, glared in Naruto's direction, who quickly stopped laughing, and looked at Hinata dead in the eye. "You _will _make it up to me."

"Y-y-y-yes," Hinata answered although it was more of a demand than a question.

"Good. Now both of you keep still, shut up, and watch the fireworks." Sasuke said glaring at the fireworks.

Both Hinata and Naruto quickly did what Sasuke demanded.

1011121314151617181920

"Hey where did Hinata go?" Tenten asked looking around for said girl.

The others shrugged, too mesmerized by the fireworks.

"She's probably at the hotel already. She did say she have to leave early." Temari replied.

"True. I wonder why though." Tenten said offhandedly.


	3. The Middle Pt II

Hinata stood in front of Konoha's Mall. The daunting event with Naruto had her thinking that maybe she should go home, call Sasuke, and tell him she was too sick to hang out with Naruto. She would not be lying. She was sick with thinking what could happen today. She turned around, about to head back to her car when a black Enzo Ferrari pulled up beside her. The butterfly doors lifted as the passenger walked out the car. Hinata was in a daze. His hair and his clothes were moving as a slight breeze just happened to blow. His robin egg blue dress shirt was not tucked in and matched with the black dress pants he sported. He walked up to Hinata and took of his shades.

Hinata's admiration quickly dropped. It was Sasuke. And all her worries pertaining to today came back in force. Sasuke stopped in front of her.

"Don't be scared. He's a sweet guy." Sasuke said, his hand resting on Hinata's hair.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke stunned. "H-how did you know?"

Sasuke gave a ghost of a smile before ruffling her hair.

"Oh my God Hinata!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke's hands rested in his pockets. "Sasuke actually let me drive the Ferrari!" Naruto ran around the car to hold Hinata's hand. He began jumping up and down in excitement.

"And you didn't crash it. Now give me the keys." Sasuke said holding out his hand.

_The same hand that touched me._ Hinata blushed.

Naruto handed the keys to Sasuke. "Do I get to drive it back when you pick me up?"

Sasuke looked around before answering Naruto's question. "Fuck no."

Naruto gaped at him. "Sasuke-teme! If you don't I'll tell Hinata who your first kiss was!"

Sasuke stopped midstep. "Do it. I dare you."

Hinata and Naruto backed up a step. They could feel the deadly aura radiating from Sasuke.

"Ah, never mind then." Naruto said before grabbing Hinata's hand and running into the mall.

20212223242526272829

Hinata had been with Naruto in the mall for more than an hour and it was surprisingly…not awkward. Naruto would pick out many outfits for Hinata to try on and Hinata would do the same. Then they would have their own mini fashion show where other patrons would laugh and smile at the antics the two did. Hinata was having too much fun. She did not want this day to end at all.

"Hinata! Let's go into this store!" Naruto said pointing at a shoe store.

"Shoes?" Hinata asked insanely happy. She _loved _shoes.

"Yea! I love shoes!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and pulled her into the store.

_He loves shoes? He's my soul mate for sure!_

"I don't love shoes as much as-" _Don't say his name. _"Sasuke though. This dude is a shoe-a-holic! He has great taste in shoes too. I was hoping to buy him a pair he doesn't have…can you help me?"

"Sure! We can try out different shoes while we look!"

"Aw thanks Hinata! Sasuke will love it…I was just going to buy him tomatoes for being so great to me and being there for me, ya know?"

Hinata was puzzled. "It's not a birthday present?"

"Nah, his birthday isn't coming up anytime soon."

"Oh, well…let's carry out the mission. Over."

"Yah! Whoever finds the best shoes wins!"

"Didn't copy. Over."

"I said that whoever finds the best shoes wins…" Naruto said perplexed.

"Didn't get that either. You should try saying over. Over."

"What do you need to say over for?"

"I can't understand you. Over."

"Oh I get it now. I was trying to tell you that whoever finds the best shoes for Sasuke, wins. Over."

"Copy. Over." Hinata giggled, looking up at Naruto.

"I'll beat you. Over."

"Negative. Over."

With that they parted ways to start looking for the best shoes.

29282726252423222120

"Ha ha! I won! So what's my prize?" Hinata asked swinging the bag.

"The vote was biased." Naruto grumbled.

"Ah don't be a spoiled sport Naruto. It's so not cute."

"How about I get you ice-cream for the rest of the month?"

"You're trying to get me fat?" Hinata giggled before heading straight to the place selling ice cream.

After they got the ice cream. Hinata spotted a pet store. She made a beeline for it dragging Naruto with her.

"Let's look at the animals!"

"Sure." Not like he could have refused with her dragging him like that.

Just as they walked in somebody called Naruto's name. Naruto and Hinata both turned around and saw Sasuke approaching them.

"It's a good thing we got a decoy bag to hide the shoes in." Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear before Sasuke reached them.

Hinata blushed for the first time that day with Naruto. "A-ah…yea."

"You know it's way past the time I had to pick you up. You had me waiting outside." Sasuke said pissed.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's phone. "You asshole! It's only been two minutes!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Hinata look between the two, they really did care for each other.

"But Hinata wanted to see the puppies and I couldn't say no because she looks so cute and-and…"

"Shut up. Just go in the store and we're leaving after this."

Naruto gave an exclamation of excitement and walked into the store with Hinata and Sasuke following him.

"Wow these puppies are so cute!" Hinata said looking at the puppies.

"Yea! I wish I could get one but Sasuke said I can't." Naruto pouted.

Hinata smiled. "I don't have a pet either."

"Wow really? You seem like a pet person. Probably a cat person."

Hinata laughed. "Hopefully that's not because you can imagine me being an old lady with a hundred cats around me."

"Nah…I can't really see you like that. That's more Sasuke's thing." Naruto said absently.

Sasuke stiffened and Hinata laughed even more.

Hinata squealed. Naruto looked at her alarmed and Sasuke eyes traveled around the store looking for the threat.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked when he saw that she was fine.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Hinata said excited and headed for the cage that was the cause of her excitement. "I have never seen a pet store put a kitten and a puppy together. They look so adorable." The two animals were curled around each other but soon woke up when Hinata stooped by their cage.

Hinata wiggled her fingers in the cage catching both animals attention. "I wish I could get them." Hinata sighed.

"You and me both. Too bad we can't." Naruto said looking at the animals play with Hinata's fingers.

"Yea." Hinata said sadly getting up. She looked at Sasuke. He was so quiet. Sasuke was looking at the animal with a small smile on his face. He looked at Hinata when he felt her gaze. His smile grew a little wider. Hinata looked at Sasuke in wonderment. He looked _so_…well good. She wondered what he would look like with a full-fledged smile. What would it take to get him to give one?

"Hey guys let's go! I'm missing my show!" Naruto exclaimed putting Sasuke's phone back into his pant's pocket that Sasuke gave him an irritated look for.

They headed out the store and toward the exit. Hinata saw a photo booth and hesitated. Sasuke looked back at her.

"Naruto." Sasuke called to the male who was still walking.

Naruto turned around. "Yea?"

"Let's take a picture." Sasuke said. Hinata and Naruto looked up at him in surprise.

"Why?" Naruto asked mystified.

"Because I want to." Sasuke said irritated and headed to the booth.

Hinata happily followed with a confused Naruto.

30313233343536373839

Hinata finally returned back home still blushing. She couldn't believe she kissed Sasuke, even if it was an accident and on the cheek. It was just _so_…out there. She felt weird after that. Thankfully Naruto didn't see. Hinata looked through the pictures in her hands. She stopped at the photo that showed her kissing Sasuke on his cheek. Naruto's head was turned away from the camera. Sasuke head was slightly turned to Hinata and his face appeared stoic except for his eyes that gave away his emotion of shock. Hinata shook her head. The whole cause of it was Naruto bumping into her as he tried to find a comfortable spot in the booth.

Hinata placed the pictures on the draw. _I wonder if I can frame them…_

Hinata couldn't lie. She had a great day today and she wished that something like this could happen again. Hinata smiled. She couldn't wait to see Naruto and Sasuke again.


	4. The Middle Pt III

Hinata looked at the time again in disbelief. It was so early! It was a Sunday for heaven's sake. Hinata grumbled and stumbled through her morning routine. While she was brushing her teeth the reason why she was up at such a ridiculous time hit her. Hinata quickly rinsed her mouth and stumbled to the calendar she had hanging. The calendar confirmed her worst nightmares. Sasuke and Naruto were supposed to be here in a few hours for lunch. Hinata groaned and ran to the kitchen. She opened one of her many cookbooks to get an idea of what she should cook for her guests. After finding some satisfying dishes, she began cooking. Before she started the activities she put on some soothing music.

_I wonder if father wouldn't mind if Naruto was my husband. Does Naruto even own a business? Of course he was younger than thirty, hopefully. Argh!_ Why did father have to make it so difficult and why didn't he tell her this while she was in college? She was a business major after all and her college was well known for its excellence in producing business majors. She would have put in more effort to socializing and husband shopping!

Who was she kidding? She probably would have just thought _screw you father, I'm going to be the top of my class and work in the Hyuuga company_. Which she had done, anyways. It wasn't that Hinata had still suffered from her shyness as much during college; it was just that she wanted to reach her goals. She wanted to be the top of the class and she wanted to be the heir of the Hyuuga business. She wanted to run that company. And that small part of her still wanted to hear her father say 'I'm proud of you Hinata.' She achieved all her goals. Well, more like overachieved them. She ended finishing college early and working at the Hyuuga company during college. Once, her father actually let her run the company while he went on a vacation for half a year! She loved it and when he came back from his trip—wearing khakis shorts, beige shirt and socks, opened toe sandals, and a safari hat that stunned Hinata so much she almost missed what he said—he told her that he was proud of her and had always and will continue to be proud of her. Of course Hyuuga's didn't cry but when she bawled her eyes out her father was still proud. He even stated something about her doing a good job at outdoing people by crying so hard, which was weird now that she thought about it.

The doorbell rang. Hinata hoped she had not overdone it with the cooking and her outfit. She was wearing a white maxi dress with simple white sandals. She paired the outfit with a thin silver chain and hanging earrings. She had finally decided on keeping her hair down after the various up-dos she tried just did not go well with her outfit.

Hinata had cooked a chicken that was stewed in a tomato-based sauce. She cooked rice and grilled vegetables to go with the chicken. She even made fruit punch to go with the meal. She was quite proud of herself actually.

Hinata opened the door and smiled. Sasuke was leaning on the railing while Naruto was talking rapidly to him. It was obvious that Sasuke was not paying that much attention to Naruto. It seemed that he was scoping the area but his attention quickly switched to the petite brunette at the doorway. Naruto looked absolutely handsome in his orange t-shirt and black pants. Hinata had to admit Sasuke looked scrumptious in the white button down shirt and dark jeans combo. _He should have just left the shirt unbuttoned._

Hinata mentally shook her head.

"Are you planning on letting us in?" Sasuke asked bored.

Naruto looked in Hinata's direction then back to Sasuke's before doing a double take.

"Whoa Hinata you've got a banging body!"

Sasuke scowled while Hinata blinked in surprise. That was something Kiba would say. "Do you by any chance know Kiba?"

"Dog-face? Yea I know him and Shino! Even though Shino is creepy. Wait a second! You're that Hinata? The one they're always talking about? Cool I finally get to meet you! Sasuke it's Hinata! The one Shino and Kiba are always talking about! You remember?"

"I'm neither senile nor deaf Naruto."

Hinata laughed and led them to the dining table. "I hope you guys aren't allergic to tomato or anything for that matter."

"Tomato?" Naruto laughed and nudged Sasuke in his side before sitting down. "You've probably become Sasuke's favorite person! He loves tomato."

"Oh?" She looked at Sasuke.

"It tastes good." He grumbled.

Hinata smiled. "That's great! I made fruit punch. I'll pour it and you guys can just serve yourself."

"Ah man! This food looks delicious Hinata! Thanks for cooking for us."

Hinata laughed as she placed the cups of fruit punch in their respective place. "No. Thank you for saving my life."

Naruto began eating. Hinata went to serve herself and noticed most of the sauce was gone. She looked at Sasuke's plate suspiciously and sure enough it was drowning in the sauce.

01020304050607080910

"So Naruto what do you do?" Hinata asked.

"Well I own a business." Naruto replied thoughtfully.

_Oh? _"What kind of business is it?"

"Movie production company," Naruto said smiling.

_Oh._ That would not be a good business venture with the Hyuuga Company. The company did sell weapons. But maybe they used weapons in the movies produced. "Do you produce a lot of action movies?"

"Eh…not really. We mostly produce comedy."

"What about you Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Protection services." He answered.

_Drat! Of course the _brat_ would be compatible with me. _"Oh that's cool maybe we could form a business contract?"

"Hn."

"What kind of business do you own?" Naruto asked confused.

"We deal in weapons."

"Weapons?" Naruto echoed. "I can't see you in charge of a weapons company."

"I'm not in charge yet but I will inherit the business when my father retires. So if you need weapons for your movies, hit me up, and we'll deliver!" Hinata said while mimicking blowing out a gun with her finger and winking.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her stunned.

Hinata laughed awkwardly. "Not sexy?"

Naruto sputtered. "That was absolutely sexy."

Hinata blushed. "Thanks." She got up from her seat. "I made cake. Do you guys want a piece?"

"I do but Sasuke doesn't like—" Naruto gave a cry of pain.

Hinata looked back. "What happened?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I would like a small piece."

Naruto was about to say something but quickly changed his mind when Sasuke gave him a menacing glare behind Hinata's back. Despite the glare, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was paying an awful lot of attention to the way she walked. Naruto gave Sasuke a side-glance. _Hmmm maybe he likes her. _

"Hey Hinata! Do you want to go to a political party?" Naruto asked a plan formulating in his head.

Hinata looked back thoughtfully. "What day is it?"

"The Saturday two weeks from now. It's a daytime event and starts at ten. It's actually going to be at the park that's close by."

"Sure. Is it alright if I invite a few people?"

"The more the merrier." Naruto smiled. "Just dress nice."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Like business casual."

"I'll be there," Hinata said smiling.

10090807060504030201

Hinata doorbell rang. She looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "Strange. I didn't plan on having anybody else here today." She walked to the door and opened it. Sakura, Temari, Ino, Hanabi, and Tenten stood on the other side along with Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba. _I hope I have enough food to feed them. _

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here? I'm entertaining guests at the moment."

Sakura bulldozed past Hinata and into her living room before stopping short. The others followed.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" Sakura asked stunned.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura in awe.

"Fuck." Sasuke said rubbing his face. "Out of all the people…"

"Oh shit! It's the two guys Hinata has been whoring herself to! No wonder she didn't want to let us in!" Hanabi laughed as she took in the scene with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Neji asked Hanabi before glaring at Hinata.

Hinata head fell into her hands. _Oh Hanabi…_

"What is blondie doing here Hinata?" Kiba asked. "You even have that emo bastard Sasuke here."

Shino pushed his shades up. Ino ran up to Naruto and Sasuke to give them a hug and a peck on their cheek.

Tenten ran to the kitchen yelling, "I smell food!"

Shikamaru plopped himself on the couch and flipped on the TV. Temari snuggled up next to him.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked sounding completely happy and heartbroken at the same time.

Hinata ears perked up. "You guys know each other?"

"Yea," Naruto answered staring at Sakura who was staring at Sasuke as if he was a ghost.

Obviously these three had history. Hinata looked at the scene and was able to deduce that Naruto was in love—Hinata heart broke at that—with Sakura who was in love with Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly stood up and grabbed Naruto's arm hustling him out the door that was still open.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to close the door behind you?" Hinata asked before running—more like stumble in her maxi dress—after Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke said something to Naruto who took the keys that was handed to him. He walked away looking dejected.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Bye Hinata." Naruto said and Hinata could hear the pain in his voice that broke her heart even more. She looked at Naruto as he walked away. Sasuke grabbed her arm roughly when he saw that she was going after him.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, her eyes glassy from unshed tears. "You're hurting me."

"Stay away from Naruto and keep Sakura away from him. Do not give her my number either. Naruto is my priority. I must protect him." Sasuke said looking at Naruto as he walked away. "Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded numbly and watched as both Naruto and Sasuke walked away.

Was it possible that Sasuke was in love with Naruto?

It would make the perfect love triangle.

11223344556677889900

"Hello?" Hinata asked dejectedly into the phone.

"Please Hinata. Please give me Sasuke's number. I-I love him so much." Sakura cried.

Hinata listened to Sakura cry. It had been almost a week since the whole event had occurred. Hinata was actually surprised that Sakura had not asked for Sasuke's number earlier.

"Please. I love him."

"I can't."

"Please Hinata."

Hinata did not want to be the reason for Sakura's heartbreak but Sasuke told her not to give Sakura his number. "He doesn't love you."

"I know. But I can't stop loving him. If you asked for Naruto's number I would have given it to you."

_That's not fair._ "I don't love him anymore." She lied.

"I know you know that Naruto loves me but—"

"Exactly why you should stop." Hinata cut in.

"Hinata have you ever been in love? You can't just stop loving someone."

"No, I haven't been in love." _More lies._ "Do you even really _love_ Sasuke?"

"Yes. Hinata. Yes, damn it! Give me his number!" Hinata could hear Sakura pounding on something through the phone.

"Ino told me about you guys. Do you really love Sasuke?" From what Hinata gathered from Ino, it sounded that Sakura had an obsessive attraction to Sasuke that she mistook or maybe tricked herself into thinking was love.

"What the _fuck_ does Ino know about my feelings? I already fucking told you I love Sasuke."

"I can't give you Sasuke's number."

Sakura screamed. "Give me his fucking number! I'm not playing around Hinata. I just want to talk to Sasuke. I love him so _fucking _much!"

A tear slid down my cheek. "Sakura I can't! If I could I would!"

"You fucking liar! You just want Sasuke to yourself! Just like that fucking slut Ino. You're a fucking whore! I fucking hate you bitch! You can't have him! He's mine! _He's mine_!"

There was silence.

"Sakura?"

"Fuck you bitch. Fuck you. Fuck you."

Hinata hung up the phone to Sakura's mantra of 'fuck you.'

00998877665544332211

Hinata sat at the bar, dejected. Tenten sat next to her and ordered shots. Hanabi sat on the other side.

"Hey Hinata," Hanabi said waving her hand in front of Hinata's face.

"Hmm?" Hinata turned her attention to her sister.

"I've been thinking. It makes a perfect square."

Hinata sighed. "What makes a perfect square?"

"The love problem, of course."

"What do you mean?"

"You love Naruto. Naruto loves Sakura." Hinata flinched. "Sakura loves Sasuke. And Sasuke loves you. A perfect square."

Hinata laughed. "Sasuke doesn't love me." Sasuke loving her? Ha. Hanabi always did love to try and crack jokes.

"Your so dense! Tenten let's go back to the others. Hinata's being a gloomy monkey!" Hanabi dragged Tenten away much to her displeasure. She wanted those shots.

"Hey where's the chick who ordered these shots?" the bartender asked disgruntled.

Hinata wasn't thinking. "I'll take care of it! What did she get anyways?"

"Shots of Grey Goose." The bartender answered eyeing Hinata.

Hinata shuddered before taking her one of many shots for the night.

11223344556677889900

"I think you had enough for the night," somebody said behind Hinata placing their hand over hers and the shot glass.

Hinata was drunk but she wanted to be passed out drunk. This person was messing with her plans. "Who-who-who-who do-you th-th-th-think you are?" Hinata asked finally being able to turn around to face the person. "S-Sasuke?" Hinata looked around the club.

Sasuke gave an annoyed look. "He's not here."

Hinata shrugged she wasn't looking for Naruto. She didn't even care now. "You-you should get-get away-away from here. Sak-Sakura's here. She's- she's very crazy. She-she called me a-a-a-a bitch twice because of you, you-you ash-asshole." Hinata giggled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the shot glass out of Hinata's hand.

"Nooooo! It's mines. Get-get your own." Hinata said trying to grab the drink.

Sasuke raised his hand over his head. Hinata tried to jump and grab it. She almost fell down and stomped on a few people's feet as she tried to right herself. Sasuke downed the drink. His eyes widened. _Grey Goose?_

"How many of these did you have?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"I-I had sex-six." Hinata said holding up three fingers.

Obviously the liquor was doing a number on her.

"Let's dance!" Hinata said grabbing and pulling Sasuke to the dance floor with surprising strength.

"Hinata we shouldn't-" Sasuke said.

"We totally should!" Hinata said as she shoved him roughly against a wall. "It's okay if you can't dance. Just stand there and I'll do the rest. Okay?" Hinata turned her back to him and began grinding against him, her rhythm matching the deep bass pounding through the club.

_Can't dance? I can very well dance. _Sasuke did not really consider this method of dancing as…well dancing. But it did not mean he was unable to perform. And the way Hinata was grinding, made it hard for him to 'just stand there.' But he couldn't do it. He had to stay strong.

The tempo of the music changed and Hinata decided to change the way she was grinding that broke Sasuke's resolve to 'stay strong.' Sasuke grabbed her hips and began earnestly—and eagerly—grinding with her. Hinata was very surprised but was pleased that Sasuke was dancing. She didn't know if he was dancing right—this was after all her first time dancing with anybody that wasn't her bedroom wall—but he probably was because he was on beat and he made her want to do some naughty things. Her friends, when they had talked about what made an excellent dancing partner, stated they had to be on beat and made you want to do explicit activities behind doors or on the dance floor. Hinata turned around in Sasuke's grasp and grinded her front to his.

"You-you make me want to be naughty," Hinata whispered in Sasuke's ear, which caused him to falter in his pace for a few seconds. Hinata turned back around and return to grinding, which had improved.

_Was she mad? Was she trying to turn him into a rapist? _Sasuke was shocked when Hinata whispered those words in his ear and he almost threw her over his shoulder to find some place private so he could have his way with her until they were both satisfied.

Hinata suddenly stopped dancing and stepped away from Sasuke—as much as she could anyways.

Sasuke, disappointed, touched her shoulder before leaning in to ask, "Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded before looking down at Sasuke's zipper. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She looked back up at him. "I've never felt an ere-erection…are-are you hard?" Hinata reaching her hand out to touch.

Sasuke sucked a breath in and stopped her hand from touching him. "Hinata…are you trying to kill me?" he rasped.

She smiled. "I-I-I thin-think I'm going to faint. It-it's so hot in here." Hinata started lifting the hem of her lace blue shirt. Sasuke laid his hands over where hers laid on her hips.

"You can't take of your clothes, Hinata." Sasuke swear she was trying to kill him or get him in jail.

"But it's hot." Hinata frowned.

"I'll take you outside just do not take off your clothes." Sasuke did not lead her out until she agreed to his terms. She nodded and held on to his hand, which gave him a sense of satisfaction. She trusted him.

They made it outside, being able to avoid Sakura and the others. Hinata went to take off her shirt again. Sasuke quickly stopped her and pulled her to him in a hug that restrained her movements.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "I love when you-you touch me."

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"Please shut up." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Hinata thankfully listened and kept quiet.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke groaned. "You're talking."

"But Sasuke…"

"You're still talking."

"I want-I want to go home. I'm tired."

"Alright. Where's your car?"

"I-I ca-came with Tee-mari." She giggled.

Sasuke sighed. "Come on. Let's go find her."

"N-n-n-n-o! You take me home."

"Fine. Come on let's go."

"Sasuke?" someone said from behind them.

"Fuck." Sasuke said under his breath. Hinata looked up at him. She was about to turn her head when Sasuke whispered. "Do not turn back. Just ignore her."

_'Her?' _Hinata gave Sasuke a questioning look but followed without hesitation.

"I knew it." A dark chuckle was heard. "Hinata you bitch! You were trying to take Sasuke from me! I told you he _is_ _mine_ and he will forever be _mines_!"

Hinata turned around. She vaguely heard Sasuke sigh as she stared at Sakura in the doorway of the club. Hinata squinted. _'Were there two Sakuras?'_

Sakura marched up to them and ripped Hinata's hand out of Sasuke's before slapping Hinata across her cheek.

Hinata sobered up quickly. Hinata began counting to ten slowly, not paying attention to Sasuke and Sakura arguing. _'Did Sakura just slap me? No. Don't think about it. Just count. One. Two. The pink-haired bimbo… Three. Four. Why did she… _Sakura shoved Hinata roughly. _Five. Ahhh fuck this shit.'_

Hinata swung her fist and it connected to the side of Sakura's face. Sakura fell to the floor unconscious.

"He-he-he don't want yo' bitch ass at all!" Hinata yelled at Sakura her sober moment disappearing as quickly as it came. Hinata turned to a stunned Sasuke. "What? She deserved it!"

Hinata pulled out her phone and called Hanabi.

"What trick? I'm partying!" Hanabi answered.

"Sakura needs help."

"You tell me this like I give a fu-"

"I punched her."

"The fuck? Ok. Ok. I'll deal with it. Kiba! The purple-eyed dragon ousted the pink witch! You owe me money!"

Hinata glared at the phone.

"I'm gonna be one rich pony when the others find out. Hinata! Why are you still on the phone? I thought I ended-" The call ended.

_'Why could I hear her so clearly in a club?'_

Kiba slammed the club door open—narrowly missing Sakura's head. "Hinata! You k.o. the hell out of her! Damn at least you could have hit her at an angle where she wouldn't have to land in a dirty puddle! I have to carry her and these clothes are expensive."

"I'll buy you some-some new ones. Ta-ta for now. Sasuke and-and I are lea-leaving!" Hinata giggled.

"Well since Sasuke is gay…I don't have to warn you about protecting your cherry or using protection." Kiba said as he stooped by Sakura.

Kiba wailed as he fell into the shallow puddle. He glared at Sasuke. "You fucking bastard!"

Sasuke smirked before making a rude gesture with his hand. He grabbed Hinata's hand. Kiba glared at their backs. Kiba was now suddenly concerned for Hinata's chastity.

Kiba eyed Sakura. He flinched. She was definitely getting a bruise. He looked back at Hinata.

With Hinata under the influence, who knew what would happen next.

111222333444555

"Sasuke I-I think I'm gonna be sick." Hinata said covering her mouth with one hand and clutching her stomach with the other.

Sasuke slowed down. He frowned. The road he was currently on prevented him from pulling over. "Are you sure? We're about ten minutes away from your place."

Hinata nodded, giving Sasuke a pained look.

Sasuke made a quick decision and changed directions.

Hinata gave him a puzzled look. "This is the wrong way. In fact this will make it take longer to get to my apartment."

Sasuke glanced over to the tensed Hinata who was now breathing shallowly. "I know." He said before parking his car.

Hinata looked around stupefied. "This isn't my place." She looked over to where Sasuke was supposed to be but his seat was empty. Hinata began panicking but before it could reach maximum level, Sasuke was already opening her door.

Hinata looked up at him. "Where are we? Will they-will they let me use their toilet?"

Sasuke smiled down at Hinata before grabbing her and holding her bridal style. "Yes, I'm pretty sure."

She looked up at him in a daze. He was smiling—although it was at her expense—but still he was smiling. Hinata smiled up at Sasuke before snuggling more into his embrace.

666777888999000

Hinata groaned as she grabbed her stomach. The pounding headache felt like somebody took a jackhammer to her head on full blast. The light seeping through the blinds and to her closed eyelids wasn't helping the situation either.

"Hinata? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" a concerned voice asked.

Hinata turned over on the bed to face the person. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke standing over the bed looking down at her with concern on his face. He held a tray in his hands and if her nose wasn't wrong, there was food on it. She couldn't help it. Hinata started crying.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked with a mixture of shock and worry laced in his voice. He rested the tray on the nightstand next to his bed.

"I'm so…I'm so-so bloated!" Hinata cried before lying flat on her back. "My cramps are killing me." Hinata hid her face from Sasuke's view with her arm.

"What?"

"I'm fat! And I'm pregnant! And I'm so bloated! What did I ever do to you Karma?" Hinata curled up into the fetal position, facing away from Sasuke.

Tentatively Sasuke reached out a hand to Hinata's shoulder. "Pregnant?" _I wonder who's going to die soon?_

"I missed my period last month. But I can't be pregnant! I'm still a virgin! I'm the new Virgin Mary."

Sasuke looked down at Hinata. _The fuck? _" So you're not pregnant…?"

"No, I'm not pregnant! You asshole! How dare you call me fat!" Hinata threw a pillow at Sasuke. It missed which pissed her off even more.

_Is she always like this when she's drunk? _"Hinata what's wrong?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you…such a foul name."

His eyebrow twitched.

"I'm tired of having to pretend to fall for the same stupid April Fool's Day joke that my stupid family and friends keep playing on me because they're too stupid and lazy to come up with a new, stupid one. I don't think I'll be able to find a husband before I'm thirty! I'm too busy! I probably won't even have kids! And if I do they'll probably turn into one of those emotionally scarred, attention starved, trouble making kids because I'll be too busy with running a company and I won't ever be there because I'll still be stuck on my dream to make my father proud. I don't even want to run the company anymore! I mean can you see me running a weapon company?"

"Hinata-"

"And Sakura hates me because I stole her emotionally scarred, attention starved, emo boyfriend!"

Sasuke stiffened. _Surely she wasn't referring to me…_

"Neji probably thinks I'm a whore now because of Hanabi! I'm not a whore! I don't have threesomes with random guys who saved my life! Random guys who know all the people I hang with but yet _I _don't know them."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"I fell in love with the guy who saved me."

Sasuke's ears perked up. _Love?_

"But he doesn't love me because he's gay but yet he's still in love with a girl from his straight days. And that girl hates me so much because she thinks I'm stealing the guy's boyfriend. But I'm not! She should hate Naruto for taking you away from her. Oh God! I'm in Naruto's boyfriend's bed! Suppose he walks in? He's going to think your cheating on him with his new friend! Why am I in this situation? And this isn't even my house!"

_She thinks I'm gay? The fuck? She thinks Naruto saved her?_

Hinata pulled the sheets to her face. Sasuke frowned. She was rubbing her tears and snot into his sheets. _I hope she knows she _will_ be washing those sheets._

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know what to tell you about the other stuff but I can clear up the last part."

Hinata sniffed and looked up.

"Naruto and I are not gay. But Naruto _is_ very important to the Hokage and _I_ _am_ his bodyguard. My brother is CEO of the Uchiha's Protection Services. As a favor to Tsunade, he assigned me to Naruto. Naruto has always had a crush on Sakura and Sakura has a very unhealthy one on me. To help them both, I advised Naruto to travel with his mentor Jiraiya for two years while I did my own thing so Naruto could forget about Sakura and Sakura forget about me. I don't know why you don't know us, but I wished we had met earlier."

Hinata was giving him her full attention. She never knew Sasuke could say so much without having some kind of heart palpitation or other health problems. _He wanted to know me earlier?_ For some reason that one sentence made a warm sensation in Hinata's chest swell, which seemed to always grow whenever she was around Sasuke.

"You obviously don't love the one who saved you-"

"I mean I don't feel as strongly for Naruto as I did before after looking at Sakura's love for you-"

"Because I'm the one who saved you. Not Naruto but me."

Hinata looked at Sasuke stunned. "You-you saved me?"

"Yes, I did. I almost had a heart attack when I saw you standing there with that truck speeding towards you." Sasuke looked the other way.

_Wait…was he blushing? Does he-does he…_ "Love me? Do you love me?"

Sasuke made a frustrated sound.

Hinata held her breath. She did not know why it was important for him to love her but she did know she would be devastated if he rejected her. Did she love him then? But she had feelings for Naruto…right? No, she could admit that now. She didn't have those types of feelings for Naruto.

"Sasuke, I-I think…I might be falling in love with you…"

Sasuke looked at Hinata stunned. Hinata became confused when Sasuke facial expression turned to one of anger. "You think? It's either you do or you don't." Sasuke walked out of the room and left Hinata to stare at him in shock.

The shock wore off and was replaced with anger. Hinata picked up the nearest item—a stuffed smiling tomato—and threw it at the door. "Oh yea? Maybe I don't love you, you prickly, dirty, arrogant bastard! Why would I? Every time I'm around you, you make me turn into a raving, rabid she-devil! That's not love! That's anger! And anger towards you means I hate your flipping guts!" Hinata stopped once she ran out of things to throw.

She stared dejectedly at the tray of sunny-side up eggs and bacon that was arranged into a smiley face. She couldn't imagine expressionless, emo Sasuke doing that, but he did and she started crying all over again. She grabbed the tray and began eating. The food was good but crying and eating always made food taste like you were eating your own snot and tears.

"The food's so good." Hinata sobbed, wiping her face, which was futile. She stared at the door longingly, wishing Sasuke would appear.

_But I think I do love you Sasuke. I'm starting to think I am in in love with you._

10293847566574839201

Sasuke was cleaning. He was pissed. Not at Hinata but at himself. He couldn't believe he said that, especially when he himself struggled to figure out his feelings towards Hinata a few days ago.

_What if she really does hate me? _Sasuke flinched. The first time he actually put his foot in his mouth, it would be the one time that his future happiness was in somebody else's hands and depended on him not saying anything to screw it up. He glared at the wall before shaking his head. No, he had to have faith that Hinata was going to really fall for him. He snorted. Nietzsche was right. Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man. He stopped his ministrations.

If she really did hate him or worse just didn't reciprocate his feelings the way he would like; he was going to go ballistic. Because…because…

He loved Hinata with every ounce of his being.


	5. The End

Hinata sat in a white wicker chair as she stared out her window. The rain had not let up from since this morning and it fit her mood. She was crying on the inside. It had almost been two weeks since she saw or heard from Sasuke. She felt like her life was slowly falling apart despite her trying her hardest to keep everything together. She never knew how much Sasuke had wormed his way into her life. He found a way to plant himself so firmly in her heart that the thought of him gone, not there with her, not knowing where he was, was slowly tearing her apart. The people at her job kept away from her, for fear that she would snap at them the way she did at the one employee who only mentioned the word love in her presence. She still felt guilty about that, after all, all he was saying was that he loved his job. Not only was she snapping at people, she wasn't as efficient as she normally was, which was why her father told Neji to tell her she was on vacation until she got a hold of herself. Didn't they know she was trying her hardest? Who knew love could be this painful. Now all those stories and songs of broken hearts and all that crap made sense. It finally clicked how painful it was, when it was her experiencing it.

Hinata sighed just as her playlist, entitled _Broken Hearted_, started over again. She had listened to the playlist one too many times. She knew the order by heart—because she didn't like the shuffle option—and she knew each song word for word. She shifted in her seat so that her legs were now in the chair. She pulled the big t-shirt over her legs. Resting her head against her knees. She began to silently cry.

"Fire crotch," she heard over the music.

Hinata looked up and blinked back the tears. "W-what?"

"My boyfriend." Hanabi said as an explanation.

Hinata gave her an incredulous look. "You have a boyfriend?"

Hanabi gave her an offended look. "Yes, I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Since my third year of high school. He's just so…" Hanabi sighed happily.

"Wow…that's long." Hinata looked out the window. "What does fire crotch have to do with you two dating?"

"He has red hair…so he might have red hair down there…that's why they're referred to as fire crotch. At least that's what my friends tell me."

Hinata squinted up at her sister in disbelief. "Wait…you've been dating for almost a hundred years and not once you saw him naked? And why were you guys discussing what color his pubic hairs are?" Hinata could not fathom the impossibility of not seeing your boyfriend's naked body after years of dating, let alone talking about his pubes to one's friends.

Hanabi sighed in contentment. "Gaara is special to me and me to him. And he does have an…interesting way of looking at things."

Hinata thought that whole situation was peculiar. "Did he meet father?"

"Yep. We use to be friends and he would come over to my house frequently. Don't you remember him, Hinata?"

_Ahhh, that's why. _"Yea, I do. Why wouldn't I? I am best friends with his older sister and I used to date his older brother."

Hanabi's mouth dropped. "Date? You used to date people?"

"Well, yes, yes, I did."

"Does that mean…that…you're not a…you know…_virgin_?"

Hinata blushed before looking away. "I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled.

"Hinata don't worry. Everything's going to work out in your love life." Hanabi said before shutting off the music. "You have that party you're suppose to attend tomorrow where you might see him and you still haven't made a move either. Maybe tomorrow will be you guys' chance for a second time. Not that there was much of a first time. You guys have got to be the most boring couple I have ever known and the sad thing is, I'm not surprised. Well I'm off. Deuces." She closed the door quietly on her way out of the apartment.

The ensuing silence was too much for Hinata.

Hinata glared at the floor. She was being over dramatic! It's not like she had one of those we're-soul-mates-love-at-first-sight kind of bond. They had not even had mind-blowing, mad, passionate sex, let alone a kiss in which they both could feel that the other could fill that void in the other's life. They were just two people who knew each other.

Her apartment door opened again.

"Ha ha…I forgot my keys." Hanabi said as she walked to the coffee table to retrieve _Hinata's _keys. Halfway out Hanabi stopped. "Oh and by the way…Sakura and Kiba are going out."

"What?" Hinata asked staring incredulously at her sister. "When? Why? Where? How?"

"I see the grammar teachers ingrained the five question rule in your head. Kiba and Sakura are going out. Since you knocked Sakura's lights out. I guess they had a growing attraction between each other and Sasuke was a minor setback to them going out. Kiba was saying something about giving Sakura an ultimatum when he took her home. And I've answered all your questions."

Hinata looked at Hanabi hurt. "Why didn't they tell me?" Hinata asked quietly. She felt like crying once again. Her best friends didn't _even_ tell her they were _dating_?

Hanabi shrugged. "I told Kiba that you would feel more hurt that he didn't tell you than betrayed or angry if he told you. And Sakura…I don't know her excuse but I'm guessing she's either angry at you or thinks you're angry at her."

"They've been going out for nearly three weeks and they couldn't stop by and say 'hey Hinata we're going out?'" She was too hurt to feel angry. The layers of hurt were just piling up on top of her.

9 12-15-22-5 25-15-21 7-21-25-19 19-15 13-21-3-8!

Hinata fixed the royal blue belt that matched her coral ruffled dress. Once that was done, she fixed the strap of her moderate sized, royal blue Estephanie heels. She completed the look with simple blue jewelry that consisted of a necklace, hanging earrings, and one bracelet. She checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled and one side was pinned to the nape of her neck with a brooch. She nodded her head once she was satisfied with the image in the mirror. She was also pleased with the natural look she chose for her make-up theme. She grabbed the gold clutch and the keys off the coffee table on her way out the apartment.

"Whoa!" someone said behind her.

Hinata turned away from locking her door, quickly. The tension in her body simmered down when she saw who it was.

"Hinata! You are on _point_! Sasuke and every other virile, heterosexual male won't be able to keep their hands, let alone their eyes, off you! But you ready to go? Gaara's suppose to be there." Hanabi said excitedly.

Hinata blushed. "Yeah, I'm ready to go and thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Hanabi wore a mint green baby talk, belted dress. The belt was a burnt orange color that matched well with her mint green and orange, dangling earrings and suede wrap bracelet. Her shoes were orange sling back pumps. Hinata looked back at Hanabi's face. From what Hinata could see, Hanabi only used mascara and scarlet red lipstick. Her hair was in a topknot that completed her ensemble. _She outdid herself today._

Hanabi smiled a thank you. "I guess we'll both be turning heads today." She headed towards the direction of the car.

20-8-1-14-11 25-15-21 6-15-18 18-5-1-4-9-14-7 13-25 19-20-15-18-25!

Hinata walked aimlessly around the park. Hanabi had ditched her when she saw Gaara and yelled 'good luck' over her shoulder. Watching them meet was probably creepy, but Hinata couldn't turn her head at one of the sweetest, public, display of affection she had ever seen. She stood and watched Hanabi grabbed the hand Gaara held out for her before he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. Hanabi looked up at Gaara with one of the biggest smiles that Hinata had ever seen Hanabi with. What surprised her was that Gaara had a small smile that ended in laughter at whatever Hanabi had said. Hinata had to admit she was a little bit jealous. Hanabi and Gaara looked back at her and they both laughed before walking away. Hinata narrowed eyes followed them until a server distracted her by offering a hors d'oeuvres. She took one and munched a little bit angrily on the food. The server had then scurried away to another person.

She sat down on the bench that faced the man-made lake. A fountain stood proudly in the middle showing off all it's glory and ducks and swans floated by lazily. A couple of the birds waddle around the shore. One duck bravely waddled over to Hinata looking for food.

Hinata held out her hand. "I'm sorry but I don't have any food."

The duck gave a droll stare at Hinata's empty hand. Hinata smiled gently at the expression.

A thud was heard as somebody sat on the seat. The person sighed. "Here…you should feed them this. It's much more tastier than your hand."

Hinata turned her head to the person but was stunned into silence at who the person was. Sasuke sat comfortably on the bench. He wore a black blazer over a sky blue polo shirt that matched his dark blue jeans and black Italian suede loafers. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying tears of joy.

Sasuke slowly moved the proffered hand that held the duck's tasty treat. Hinata grabbed his wrist to prevent him from moving further away. She froze before releasing him from her hold and looking at the duck. Sasuke shifted before throwing the chunk of bread in front the duck, which looked at the bread, glared at Sasuke, and turned its head.

Hinata gave Sasuke a horrified look before saying softly, "Sasuke…you can't feed them the bread like that." She grabbed the bread and proceeded to crumble the bread on the bench space in between her and Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "I know but it was too troublesome." The duck pecked at Sasuke's shoes and he moved it out of reach. "Hey! I brought you food you ungrateful poultry."

Hinata laughed before throwing the crumbled bread in the bird's direction. More birds gathered with the promise of food.

"You know…I never took you for a law breaker." Sasuke said breaking the comfortable silence.

"What?" Hinata asked confused.

Sasuke nodded his head at the sign that was a little distance away. It read '_please do not feed the animals.'_

Hinata blushed before throwing the last of the crumbs. "You caused me to do it."

Sasuke smiled at Hinata before he looked out at the lake. Silence once again descended on them.

Hinata looked at the birds. Sasuke's presence was making it hard to complete the task.

"Hinata…I'm sorry."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke before looking down at her hand where it rested on her lap. "I'm sorry too."

Various birdcalls were heard during the ensuing silence.

Sasuke's foot softly nudged Hinata's. "Truce?"

She turned her head to Sasuke who had apparently moved closer. His face was inches from hers. Her breath hitched. "Truce."

Sasuke gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. Hinata blushed. "To mark the event."

Hinata looked down at his chest.

"Hinata?"

She glanced at Sasuke before looking down again. He was so…deliciously close.

Sasuke hand grabbed one of hers and proceeded to trace soothing circles on it. "I want to take things slowly with you and give us time to explore our feelings for each other more. Will you go on a date with me to a restaurant or something?"

Hinata gave a small smile. "Or something."

Sasuke kissed her cheek, which caused Hinata's blush to resurface. "So cheeky."

Hinata blush deepened.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

She shook her head.

Sasuke caught her chin between his fingers and tilted her face. Hinata closed her eyes. Sasuke chuckled before littering her face with kisses while crooning her name softly.

Hinata's face scrunched up in annoyance. Sasuke was kissing _everywhere else _on her face _but _her lips. She popped one eye open.

Sasuke was smiling softly down at her. Hinata opened both eyes to get the full effect of his smiling face.

"Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"Kiss me please." Hinata closed her eyes tightly immediately after the last words left her mouth.

Nothing happened. She opened her eyes. Sasuke was giving her an amused stare.

Hinata swallowed gearing herself for what she had to do next.

Sasuke only continued smiling.

Hinata freed her hand from Sasuke's and wrapped both arms around his neck, their foreheads now touching. Her determined face looked into his shocked one.

"Kiss me please Sasuke." She whispered.

And he did.

And it was perfect.

1-21-20-8-15-18'19 14-15-20-5

_Nope this isn't part of the story, just my ramblings. Anyways…the last chapter was supposed to be the end and this one was suppose to be the epilogue…sigh…it didn't work out. The middle was supposed to be one chapter but I felt that it was unnecessarily too long so it's been separated into parts. The next chapter will be the last so never fear this isn't the last chapter. In the last chapter I will put all my thank you and etc. in it…so don't feel like I don't appreciate you because I do! Oh…I do not own Naruto and I can't really claim this story idea as mine because I'm pretty sure it has been done before…it's one of those universal plots. But it's mines so back off to those who steal with or without guilt. If you felt like the numbers in this chapter was a code…you were darn right! Match the numbers to the letters of the alphabet!_


	6. The Epilogue

_Three Years Later_

Hinata sat at a table with Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hanabi at one of their many favorite cafés. Hinata sighed. Sasuke and her had been together for three years and he still had not proposed to her yet. To say Hinata was a little let down among other things was an understatement. Something needed to be done and it needed to be done fast. For heaven's sake, Gaara proposed to Hanabi the day of her graduation that was a year ago. They had been married for a month now and Hinata was still a…girlfriend. She felt the need to slap somebody…preferably Sasuke.

Hinata's attention switched to Temari who was tapping her cup with a fork. "Attention. Attention."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Temari's antics.

Hanabi asked, "What?"

Ino gave Temari a puzzled look while Tenten ate the rest of Ino's food because she was pregnant with a second child.

Another reason to get mad at Sasuke. Hinata wanted kids! It wasn't like she and Sasuke was having fantastic, wonderful, passionate sex every night. They didn't have sex at all! Another reason to add against Sasuke. She wanted sex! She felt like her vagina was covered in deserted cobwebs and dust along with dead insect bodies. The dildo and her vibrator weren't cutting it and it was making her feel undesirable. Not to mention her father was still on her case to give him some grandbabies. Neji and Tenten's two kids were not as distracting as Hinata had hoped.

"Hinata!" Temari said while snapping her fingers.

Hinata looked at Temari's hand confused.

"Pay attention! I have wonderful news to spread!"

Hinata sighed. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Temari pulled out her left hand that she had kept under the table for the whole duration. Hinata blinked. Shikamaru proposed to Temari? Sasuke was really fucking up now.

"No fucking way." Hanabi whispered awed. "Did he…"

"Yes, yes he did proposed and I didn't even give hints." Temari winked.

"Miracles do happen." Tenten said picking up a bread roll.

Temari gave Sakura a look. Sakura cleared her throat. "I have something to say also."

"You're pregnant!" Hanabi shouted excited.

Sakura blushed. "Well that too."

Hinata gaped. There was more?

"Kiba and I finally purchased a house today!" Sakura said happily. She and Kiba had been married for about two years now.

Tenten looked around the table suspiciously. "Nobody else has any more news to tell right? Ino?"

"Nope. I already told you guys my news eons ago about my baby boy saying Dada for the first time." Ino smiled happily.

"Hanabi?"

"Other than Gaara giving amazing sex, nope." Hanabi sighed happily.

"Ok…Hinata?" Tenten asked excited.

Hinata's head fell to the table. She mumbled incoherently.

"Did something happen Hinata?" Tenten asked again grabbing Hinata excitedly.

"Nothing." Hinata said dejected.

Tenten began crying. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. But it's alright because I want to hear about Temari and Sakura's story."

"But Hinata," Sakura started.

"It's alright. I'll survive. And besides I'll just live off of you guys for now. And I have a plan."

They gave Hinata a dubious look but Temari began her story.

Hinata sighed. What plan?

0987654321234567890

Hinata stared at Sasuke's apartment door. She was going to do it. She was going to get Sasuke to marry her even if she had to force him to do it.

Sasuke opened the door and looked at Hinata with a raised eyebrow. "What are you wearing?"

Hinata looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a beige, button down overcoat. "Oh I just came from work."

Sasuke smiled and gave Hinata a quick peck before letting her in.

Hinata gave an inward sigh. He did not detect the lie.

Hinata walked in. Sasuke followed behind her. Hinata stopped in the living room and watched as Sasuke picked up the wine glass he was drinking earlier.

"What's up?" he asked as he looked at his laptop.

Hinata patiently waited for Sasuke to look at her before taking off her coat. The sip that Sasuke took sprayed back into the cup.

"Hinata…" Sasuke choked out before he started coughing. "The fuck do you have on?"

Hinata slowly, hypnotically, well to Sasuke anyways, walked over to Sasuke. "Well…I know how much you like it…so I decided to wear it."

"But a tomato?" Sasuke asked before he started laughing, mightily in Hinata's opinion.

Hinata pouted as she stood before Sasuke. "Stop laughing. You don't know how humiliating it is to be wearing this outfit!"

"Ok…Ok. I'll stop." Sasuke continued laughing.

Hinata glared before sitting at the table Sasuke had set for their usual Thursday dinner.

"How did you find one that wasn't obnoxiously round and big?" Sasuke asked with an amused glint in his eyes and a smile on his face.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. She loved when Sasuke was in these kind of moods, which were happening more and more frequently. "I had it specially designed to look similar to a plum tomato. I couldn't walk around or drive in a regular tomato suit."

Sasuke chuckled. "I love you."

Hinata gasped. She just loved it every time he said those words to her. "I love you too," she said breathless.

Sasuke joined Hinata at the dining table. The food was shared out and they were soon eating in companionable silence.

Afterwards, they were sitting on the couch in front the fireplace. Hinata had her feet on Sasuke's lap as she ate ice cream. Sasuke was staring into the fire twirling the little bit of wine left around the cup.

Hinata and Sasuke turned to each other at the same time.

"Will you marry?" they both asked at the same time.

Sasuke blinked before giving a slight smile. "Was I taking too long to ask?"

Hinata immediately jumped up in anger and began pacing. "Too long?" she laughed before stopping and staring at Sasuke. She gave him a sweet smile that made him shift uncomfortably. "No, Sasuke. You didn't have me wait too long. In fact, you didn't have me wait long enough. I was hoping that after Sakura and Kiba had twins, Shikamaru convinced Temari to elope, Ino started shoveling manure to enhance her flowers, Tenten had a fourth child, Hanabi was pregnant, Naruto was engaged, and Neji cut his hair into a buzz cut that you would ask my hand in marriage. All in that order happening at the same time. So in fact you asked me too early. Therefore, you can take your proposal eat it, regurgitate it, shove it up your ass, spit it out, redo it, and ask again."

Sasuke looked at Hinata dazed. Her facial expression was one of the cutest he had ever seen and her complexion was red from the exertion it took to spew the diatribe.

Hinata eyes narrowed even longer as the silence stretched even more in length. She turned on her heels—yes, she was wearing heels, green heels—and walked as fast as she could out of Sasuke's apartment. Hinata didn't stop, even when Sasuke called her name, until she reached the park that was, fortunately for her, having a costume themed event. She marched over to the bench, the very same bench where Sasuke asked her to be his girlfriend. She sat down and glared at the duck that was glaring back at her.

The duck took a menacing step towards her.

"You should probably give him some of this." A voice said coming from behind Hinata.

Hinata looked back to see Naruto standing behind her holding a piece of bread in his hand. Hinata laughed before grabbing the bread.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but I can't help it! You're…you're dressed as an orange!" Hinata laughed out.

Naruto grumbled as he plopped down next to Hinata effectively knocking her off the bench with his outfit and scaring the duck away. Hinata continued rolling down the slope chasing the poor duck, which just wouldn't fly out the way. Hinata landed in the water nearly squashing the duck in the process. Hinata climbed out of the water spitting out dark fluid. Naruto was too busy laughing and Hinata watched as he fell off the bench and rolled down the very slope she just traveled. She simply stepped out of his way and turned around just as he hit the water.

"Help! Help! I'm drowning! The costume is too heavy!" Naruto screamed.

"So. I'm going over to my place to dry off and clean up so you can either play in the mud and continue getting dirty or you can join me." Hinata said as she turned around.

Naruto stood up and followed Hinata.

Hinata entered her apartment after walking the short distance from the park. Yea, she and Naruto got questioning stares as they walked the four blocks but Hinata could have cared less.

"Whoa! You and Sasuke are practically neighbors! You guys are ridiculously close to each other." Naruto said looking around Hinata's apartment.

"I have some of Neji's and Sasuke's clothes. I don't know if it'll fit you though. I'll be in the shower. You can use the guest bathroom to clean up. There are towels there and you can find the clothes in the guest bedroom." Hinata said before disappearing in her room.

Naruto stood in the center of the living room. " Now where is the guest bedroom?"

Naruto was about to head in the direction of the bedroom when there was knock on the door.

"Hey Naruto can you get that if you're not busy?" Hinata shouted from her bedroom.

Naruto opened the door and was bombarded with laughter. Naruto glared. Of all the people who had to witness him in his current attire, it would have to be his rival and best friend, Sasuke.

"Naruto, what the fuck are you wearing?" Sasuke asked once he stopped laughing and entered Hinata's apartment.

Naruto glowered. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "This is my girl friends house."

"Oh? She's still your girlfriend?"

Sasuke glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting my jiggy on. So butt out." Naruto said wiggling his butt in the process.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking out the apartment. He had some serious planning to do if even Naruto was making jabs at him about his and Hinata's relationship.

08642135791

_One week later…_

Hinata lay in bed on a bright sunny Saturday that she would normally spend somewhere with Sasuke. But she couldn't because she and Sasuke had not communicated in a week. Therefore, she was sad on a happy day wearing unsexy pajamas with uncombed hair and morning breath out of this world!

Hinata was deciding whether she should go into work to drown her life problems in her work or just stay home and wallow in pity. Just then, her cellphone started ringing.

Hinata groaned and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Omg! Hinata I have the most amazing news to tell you ever!"

"I'm all ears Tenten." Hinata said as she stared at her ceiling.

"Ok! I'm coming over! I have to tell you in person," Tenten squealed.

"I strongly advise you not to do so and of course she hangs up while I'm saying that." Hinata dropped her phone somewhere on her bed.

Hinata turned to her window as she curled into the fetal position. There was a knock on her door.

Hinata groaned as she got out of bed. Tenten could not be here so quickly. Unless…she was standing outside the door like some creep. Hinata opened the door and looked down in surprise at a crying Hanabi.

"What's up Hanabi?" Hinata asked as she ushered her younger sister into her apartment.

"I'm…I'm having sex with Gaara." Hanabi cried as she was led to the couch.

"Hinata blinked. "If you are having trouble coping with doing intercourse, we can look up a psychiatrist for you and Gaara. But that should be a last resort. Have you told Gaara your issues?"

Hanabi gave Hinata a what the fuck look. "What the fucks are you talking about?"

"Oh? Are we not on the same page? I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Hinata said. Maybe that was Sasuke issue?

"Hinata I'm crying because I'm pregnant not because I don't want to have sex with Gaara who by the way gives me the most fantastic sex I have ever had with his big ass dick! So I don't think I can complain about hating sex ever with Gaara. Never ever."

Hinata stared at Hanabi twitching. First off she didn't need to know any of that about Hanabi and Gaara having sex and second, Hanabi was what?

"You're what?" Hinata asked dumbfounded.

"I'm pregnant!" Hanabi jumped up out of the couch and paced across the living room. "I don't think I'm ready to have a child and I don't want to abort him or give him up for adoption. Do you know how devastated Gaara would be and how much what ifs I would be plagued with? I don't know what to do."

Hinata continued blinking. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Absolutely positive. It's a I went to visit the doctor to check positive."

"Oh my! Congratulations Hanabi!"

"Whoa! Can we hold up on the congratulations? I don't know what to do."

"Um well I don't know what you can do but Hanabi I believe you'll be a good mother especially with Gaara there to support you. Think about it. You will be having a child that has both you and Gaara's essence. You will love that child."

Hanabi started crying again before hugging Hinata. "That was so beautiful."

Hinata patted Hanabi's shoulder unsure of what else to do. Her doorbell rang, which usually meant it was some sale representative or Neji. Hinata slowly peeled Hanabi off of her before she went to answer the door. The doorbell was ringing more insistently which meant it was definitely Neji.

Hinata opened the door to Sakura. "Hello…Sakura?"

"Hinata have you seen Temari? She hasn't answered any of my calls since Thursday!" Sakura pushed pass Hinata. "Oh am I interrupting?"

Hanabi looked up sad at Sakura. "I'm pregnant!"

"Holy shit! What the fuck did your father say when he heard this?"

"He doesn't know. Gaara doesn't know either."

"Well at least it's not twins." Sakura said trying to console Hanabi.

"Are you having twins?" Hanabi asked distracted from her sorrows.

"Yes, I am and Kiba's ecstatic but I'm not too keen on the idea. That's why I was looking for Temari. I was going to ask her to attend my next doctor visit since Kiba won't be there. The doctor will confirm it then."

"Wait. Temari's missing?" Hinata asked from where she stood by the door. "Wait you're having twins?"

There was a timid knock on the door. Hinata opened the door and then slammed it again.

Sakura and Hanabi gave Hinata an alarmed look. "Who's out there?" Sakura asked.

"Some sale representative." Hinata said shakily.

The door was opened and Neji and Tenten entered.

"Hinata don't you like me anymore?" Tenten asked getting teary-eyed.

Hanabi's, Sakura's, and Hinata's eyes were riveted to Neji's head.

"What?" He asked self-conscious, his hand half-heartedly rose to his hair, which was in a buzz cut.

"Oh my God…what have you done to yourself?" Hanabi whispered horrified.

"I'm having twins!" Tenten blurted into the silence.

Hinata slowly turned to Tenten. "What?"

"And I just came from Ino's flower shop. She was shoveling manure." Tenten said excited.

"Gross." Sakura said scrunching up her nose. "That's disgusting."

Hinata sat down in her wicker chair. Too much was going on.

Hanabi left the room to answer a phone call. Hinata's phone started ringing also. Sakura answered it.

"Hi Naruto. What's up?" Sakura said into the phone.

Tenten was in the corner consoling Neji who looked traumatized.

"You're where? With who? Doing what?" Sakura shouted into the phone.

Hinata looked out the window. She needed time to process what was going on.

"Wait! Before you hang up, have you seen Temari?"

Tenten's head turned in Sakura's direction. "Temari's at the airport with Shikamaru."

Sakura gave Tenten a dubious stare. "Then why wouldn't she answer my phone calls?"

Tenten shrugged. "Beats me. What did Naruto want?"

"He says he's at some fancy restaurant with Kin, his girlfriend, getting ready to propose to her."

Hinata sprung out of the chair. "Guys we have to get to the airport ASAP!" Hinata suddenly remembered something she said earlier in the week to Sasuke. It probably was coincidence but she had to make sure.

They all reached the airport after piling into Tenten's Chrysler minivan. Hanabi looked at the vehicle dejected.

"Soon I'll be driving one of those." She said.

Neji whipped his head over to her. "What?"

Hanabi eyes opened wide before she quickly walked away.

Standing outside the airport were Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru.

"Oh no!" Hinata said before running off to stop the confrontation.

"What's up with her?" Sakura asked confused.

"Stop! Stop! Don't elope Temari and Shikamaru! I'll plan your whole wedding! Just don't elope and…and…and stuff." Hinata panted as she reached the group.

They all gave her quizzical looks.

"We're not eloping Hinata. We just came back from Shikamaru's business retreat."

Hinata started laughing hysterically. "Oh my God! What the heck is going on? Could somebody please tell me?"

Kakashi walked from inside the airport with cameras trailing behind him. "Hinata you are on Konoha's Got Ya!"

Somebody grabbed Hinata from behind. Hinata screamed her nerves too frazzled for her defense to kick in. She fainted.

"Sasuke, I think Hinata fainted." Naruto whispered loudly.

"No shit dumbass." Sasuke said.

Hinata opened her eyes and was hit with a bright yellow sight. "Naruto move your head." She pushed his face out of the way looking for Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled down at Hinata. "Maybe I overdid it?"

"Sasuke what's going on?" Hinata asked getting up patting herself down. She was on National TV looking worse than a homeless person from the Medieval Ages.

"Well…" He said slowly kneeling on both knees from where he sat when he held Hinata's head in his lap. He then soon kneeled on one leg. "I thought about what you said on Thursday and I just want to ask you again…will you marry me?"

"You remembered what I said?" Hinata asked teary eyed. "Of course I'll marry you." Hinata then tackled Sasuke to the ground, smothering him in kisses. "I love you so much."

"This is too cute!" Tenten cried into Neji's shoulder.

Neji removed the wig from his head. "I'm never doing this shit again."

Shikamaru and Temari looked around confused. "What the hell just happened?"


End file.
